


Rebuilding Passion

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotel, I just needed some fluff, M/M, Passion, Rebuilding, Vacation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: Passion has nothing to do with euphoria and everything to do with patience.





	Rebuilding Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and it’s really bad I apologize

Passion has little do with euphoria and everything to do with patience. It’s not about feeling good but waiting and knowing that what you’re fighting for will be worth it. It’s about finding something your heart craves and your fingertips itch for. 

 

And perhaps that’s why Hyunjin and Jisung left the dorms and locked themselves in a hotel in the middle of Europe away from the rest of the group. Their passion for one another wasn’t dying per say, but there was a growing tension between them that they had to settle before it grew too big. So, in theory, a vacation for the two of them would help them, as it worked for Woojin and Changbin at one point, and get rid of this tension between them. However, when they arrived to the hotel, they were ready to collapse into the mattress and die for the next day and a half but realized there were two beds instead of one. “Which one do you want?” Jisung murmured from behind him, breath fanning over the back of Hyunjin’s neck. The elder shrugged, setting his bag down and taking Jisung’s to set it down as well. 

 

“You decide, babe. I’m going to take a shower.” Hyunjin hushed, feathering what felt like a promise of a kiss instead of an actual one against Jisung’s cheek. The younger nodded, not even sparing his boyfriend a look when Hyunjin dug through his bag to grab his things. Jisung only flopped down on one of the beds like a starfish and let his body relax into the mattress. Surprisingly enough, no matter how tired Jisung was, he just wasn’t comfortable in those clothes and couldn’t let himself fall asleep. So, with a whine and huff, Jisung threw himself up and off of the bed and stumbled over to one of the bags without really thinking. He just pulled out a white t-shirt that smelled like Hyunjin and practically engulfed him before stripping himself of his pants and hoodie and slipping the shirt over his head. 

 

Jisung was practically swimming in it, the collar draping off of his shoulders and exposing his collar bones and upper chest, but it smelled of Hyunjin and that was the only thing that mattered to Jisung when he crawled up under the bed covers and let his head hit the pillow. As soon as his eyes fluttered shut, he was out like a light, but it seemed that the light was flickering because every now and then, he would shift and wake up for a few moments. First, the shower was still running but Hyunjin was singing softly, the second time the shower was off but the bathroom door was still shut, and then the third time Hyunjin had been sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Jisung fondly and stroking his calf through the white covers. “What?” Jisung croaked playfully, letting his eyes clasp shut for a few seconds. When Hyunjin didn’t say anything, Jisung peeped his eyes back open and saw that Hyunjin hadn’t moved an inch except for the hand lightly squeezing his leg. 

 

Jisung sat up with a slight grunt, letting his body hang forward so he didn’t fall back onto the mattress and Hyunjin let the hand that was on Jisung’s calf rest in the younger’s hair, pushing it back and creating rather odd hairstyles with tiny giggles. Normally, Jisung would have whined and batted his hands away, but he was far too tired and quite frankly, it felt nice. “Go to sleep.” Hyunjin rasped, pressing lightly on Jisung’s shoulder and shoving him down onto the mattress. Jisung only held his arms out, whining for cuddles and Hyunjin smirked. “Cuddles?” Jisung shrieked when the elder suddenly stood up on the bed, and curled up in on himself. Hyunjin laughed and got down, grabbing his phone from the dresser and placing it on the nightstand by Jisung’s, both blown up with calls and texts from the other members asking if they made it there safely but they figured they would just answer them in the morning. “Scoot over.” Hyunjin sighed, slipping off his jacket and throwing it somewhere in the room and waiting for Jisung to shuffle over so they had room to sleep comfortingly. 

 

Jisung let himself melt into the elder’s chest when Hyunjin slid in behind him, attaching himself to Jisung’s back. “Get some sleep, babe.” Hyunjin attached his lips to Jisung’s jaw after the younger turned off of the lights, the two settling into both the mattress and the others embrace before succumbing to the world of sleep. 

  
  


As said before, you have to work for what you love, and the love Jisung and Hyunjin had for one another was endless and worth fighting millions of wars over. Mornings, while once hated by the both of them, grew to be something they loved. Now, it wasn’t always attractive, as their faces were sleep swollen, breath reeking and hair an absolute mess, but there was a time where they were the most vulnerable to one another and the moment they woke up had been that time. It was always gentle, raw even, and even when Jisung felt like his head was going to explode and sometimes wished he hadn’t actually woke up that morning, Hyunjin was always somewhere close by waiting to make him feel better. The two didn’t always wake up together, but it didn’t take long for one of them to stumble into the other’s bed a few moments after they’ve woken up. However, when they  _ did _ wake up together, there was a good chance they weren’t going to move for a good few hours and that had been one of those mornings. 

 

They were awake, while not fully, and stayed quiet. Occasionally, one of them would start humming and the other would listen or hum along, but it would soon fade out as they let themselves lie on the brink of sleep. Hyunjin’s head was on Jisungs stomach, one arm draped across his hips and practically purring in content as Jisung ran his fingers lazily through his hair. Neither one of them spoke, just enjoying the moment, but Hyunjin let his fingernails graze the skin of Jisung’s lower stomach underneath his shirt and Jisung began to let out giggles at the touch. Hyunjin grinned sleepily, shifting his head so his chin was pressed against Jisung’s stomach and he was gazing up at him. Jisung couldn’t help himself, pushing back Hyunjin’s hair a few times before grabbing him by the cheeks and dragging the elder up so they were eye level, Hyunjin going along with it to make the movement a lot easier. Their lips locked, slotting them together and exchanging a few, slow but sleepy kisses. 

 

Jisung rolled them over so he was on top, Hyunjin sitting up and letting the younger twine his legs around his waist. Their kisses came to a halt during the movements, but they exchanged a few more before Jisung buried his face in the elder’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of peppermint and lavender deeply. Hyunjin let his coldhands slip back underneath Jisung’s shirt and massage against the hot skin of the younger’s back, occasionally nudging his nose into the lower back of Jisung’s head. “You hungry?” Hyunjin wondered, letting his head rest against the back wall and causing Jisung’s head to slip away from his neck. The younger whined and pouted, shifting his body closer until they were was literally no space between them. “I’m taking that as a no then…” 

 

“Can’t we just order something? I just want to stay here… with you.” Jisung whispered the last part, looking anywhere but Hyunjin’s face. However, the elder wasn’t having it and gripped Jisung’s face firmly enough to let him know he meant business but to not disrupt the peace between them. Jisung flushed when he was forced to look into Hyunjin’s determined eyes. 

 

“Of course, baby.” Jisung melted at both the pet name and tone of voice, and buried his face into the side of Hyunjin’s head to hide his blush. Hyunjin laughed breathily, stretching out to pluck the menu from the nightstand and read it over Jisung’s shoulders. “Waffles or pancakes?” 

 

“Both. And I’ll call since I know you speaking English makes you anxious.” Jisung reassured, shifting so his shoulder was pressed against Hyunjin’s chest and he was still leaning against him comfortably but a phone in hand and staring down at the menu. “Uh hi, can we get an order of pancakes and an order of waffles? Lemonade for both to drink. Room 218. Thank you.” And then Jisung hung up, handing Hyunjin the phone to put away and rolling back onto the mattress. It hadn’t taken long for their food to arrive and the two were in heaven as they had two waffles and two pancakes each. The two were always indecisive when it came to both breakfast choices so choosing both had become almost a tradition. “What are we doing today?” Jisung mumbled out of curiosity, mouth stuffed with food and accidentally not covering his face when he spoke. Hyunjin laughed lowly, grabbing a napkin and wiping the younger’s lips before speaking. 

 

“We’re going to be generic tourist and go see the Eiffel Tower.” Hyunjin grinned and Jisung smirked lightly. 

 

“Oh? And are we going to kiss in front of that Eiffel Tower?” Jisung grinned, nudging his face forward so their noses bumped. Hyunjin chuckled, pecking him on the lips quickly and moving away from him before he could initiate anything else. “Hyung!” Jisung whined, beating his fist against the bed like a small child. 

 

“Finish your food and get ready! We don’t have all day!” Hyunjin grinned and escaped into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

  
  


They had indeed acted like tourist all day, going to all the landmarks and taking obnoxious pictures with equally as obnoxious poses and then laughing at them later too loudly for anyone’s liking. The day had been nice, like a new memory but throwing themselves back into the grooves they missed so much. But even after a day and night of fun activities, Jisung still found himself leaning over the railings of the balcony outside and letting himself think. The fact of the matter was that this whole trip was planned so they could spend time together. They were fighting for their time and space to be with one another could come back and stop playing such a huge role in ruining what they held so dearly. With promotions and planning a comeback at the same time, the two had little to no time for one another anymore and it was putting a tight, heavy strain on their relationship and to be frank, they were over it. Jisung was over it. But if he were completely honest with himself, he’d rather have a small part of Hyunjin than nothing at all. 

 

Jisung heard the sound of someone walking through the opened door and felt the presence Of that same person behind him but it never registered in his head until arms wrapped around his waist and lips mouth gently at the love bites littered across his neck. “Why are you out here? How are you not exhausted?” Hyunjin rasped into the midnight air around them, slightly muffled do to the elder burying his head into Jisung’s neck. Jisung breathed in what seemed like bitter amusement, Hyunjin knowing immediately that the loving, intimate mood from before was long gone and being replaced by something much darker. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Hyunjin coaxed, giving Jisung enough room to swivel around in Hyunjin’s arms so they were looking at each other. The younger had this look in his eyes Hyunjin didn’t get to see too often, and he was thankful for that, but seeing it on him as Jisung traced his fingers along Bus exposed torso made Hyunjin’s stomach churn uneasily. 

 

“I would go to war over and over again for you, Hyung. I would search every inch of the world for you if you suddenly went missing. If you were dying, I’d give myself up so you could live. I would do so much painful shit just to see you smile at me.” Hyunjin was touched, but mildly scared that Jisung was telling him all of this. “But would you do the same?” Hyunjin felt his face fall when Jisung’s voice cracked, filled with doubt and despair that Hyunjin never, ever wanted to hear again, especially if he was involved. 

 

“Of course, baby.” Hyunjin trembled, wiping away the tears that slid down the younger’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb as he tried to suppress his own. “I don’t think you’ve realized just how much I love you, Jisung. I know we haven’t been able to spend as much time together lately and it kills me just as much as it kills you but it never made me start loving you any less. I want to be with you until we can’t anymore. I want to grow old with you and watch you get excited over candy even when you’re in a wheelchair and on the brink of death. You are my other half. As cheesy as it is, you complete me and I can confidently say that I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your heart shaped smile, your messy hair, your soft moments and your deep moments. I fell in love with  _ you _ .” 

 

Jisung sobbed into Hyunjin’s chest, gripping his shoulders tightly to keep himself up right but Hyunjin practically carried him into his body. Somewhere along the mix of tears, their lips locked and Hyunjin tugged him up so Jisung’s legs were wrapped around his waist and Hyunjin’s hands rested underneath his thighs. They escaped back into the room without another word and passion in their hearts. 

 

Passion was not free, and their love for each other wasn’t free by any means. 

 

But hell. 

 

It was worth whatever price they had to pay. 

  
  
[Moodboard]


End file.
